This invention has to do with fishing equipment and is particularly concerned with a visible means of indicating to a fisherman when a fish may be pulling on the hook or bait attached to the fishing line.
A common practice among many fishermen is to cast their line to a desired spot and then place the fishing pole in a resting position until a fish takes the hook or starts to bite on the bait. Because of the thinness of the line and/or, the lack of lighting conditions present during fishing, movement of the line is difficult to discern unless the fishing pole starts to bend and shake violently. In addition there are currents and waves acting through the water that can cause the line to move, making one believe that a fish may be on the line.
Devices have been used by fishermen to provide a visible indication that a fish is on the line, with the most notable example being the typical floating fishing line bobber. The typical prior art fishing line bobber is a device that is releasably attached to the fishing line at a predetermined distance from the hook and sinker, depending on the depth one would like to have the hook in the water. Once the prior art bobber is attached to the line at the desired location, it is then necessary to cast the line with the hook, sinker and bobber, after which the pole may be placed in a position of rest. The fisherman then keeps his eye on the floating bobber in the water to see if it begins any erratic movement that he believes may not be associated with the accompanying motion of the surrounding water.